Turned Tables
by Emma-Alberta
Summary: What if after the Hostage situation in LUX, Lucifer didn't recover from his wounds when he got out onto the street.
1. Turned Tables

This was a little something that I thought up after watching episode 5 of the latest season. I thought so far this has been my favorite episode. Hope you enjoy my little alternate ending to the shooting at LUX.

§

Turned Tables

Chloe glanced at Lucifer who was now lead unconscious on the floor, his hands were dripping with blood, his skin deathly pale as his lifeblood continued to seep from the gunshot wound. The detective knew that if he didn't get medical attention fast, he was going to die for a long as she was around, he's mortal. Turning her attention back to their captive she gingerly stepped closer towards her, unconsciously pushing her back.

'You go outside and tell them Marco apologized and they let you go? Then what? The place explodes and it's all Marco's fault?' she quizzed as her eyes fixed on the detonator in her hand.

'Sounds like a pretty solid plan to me.' Leona replied as she shrugged causally at Chloe, the gun still very much aimed at her.

'You don't need to do this, Leona' she said, her hands as steady as a rock in front of her.

'Sorry. I have worked too hard to go to jail now. After rebuilding my life' she spat as she glared at the detective, her eyes burned with determination as she gripped the trigger firmly in her left hand.

'Do you know what kind of ordnance Marco used? How far away you need to be before you hit the detonator? What are you going to do with that thing after you hit the button?' Quizzed Chloe as she took another subtle step forward

'Nice try, You're not getting in my head that easily. You're not going to talk me down.' she said with a sarcastic tone.

'I'm not trying to talk you down.' said the Detective as she paused, taking a deep breath 'I'm trying to get you to the southwest corner.'

Confusion filled Leona's features but before she had a chance to speak the wall behind her blew. Their ears rang as the dust from the blast began to settle on the floor around them. Chloe spotted the detonator on the floor just a few feet away from them, and almost in unison, they scrambled to grab the device. Leona, however, grabbed it firsr and at that moment Chloe new there was only one thing she could do, she had to save him and so she threw herself onto Lucifer who was still lying unconscious on the floor. She readied herself for the blast that would almost certainly kill her, and probably Lucifer too, but it never came. Shouting from armed police started to fill the room as they filed in through the hole they had created in LUX's wall.

'Oh, my God! Are you okay?' She said, her breathing heavy as the gravity of what happened hit her like a tone of bricks.

'You landed on my bullet wound.' joked Lucifer as he fought to keep his eyes open, the blood loss started to take a real toll on him 'That's exactly the jolt of blinding pain I needed to bring me round.' he finished with a smirk as he looked at her with his dark eyes.

'I'm sorry.' she said, guilt touching her voice as she squeezed his shoulder.

'No, detective. You threw yourself onto me. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me.' he replied breathlessly, a smile touching his lips as the darkness invited him to join it again.

Chloe watched as Lucifer's eyes fluttered, unconsciousness taking him and her heart began to race as his breathing slowed. Tapping his face in an attempt to wake him before shouting for a medic. She placed her hand on his wound again, it was bleeding freely now and she could see from his shirt and his trousers that he had lost a lot of blood, and despite being the devil she knew that if she didn't get away from him he would die.

'What happened?' said Dan as he crouched beside her, despite his hatred for the man even he did not wish to see Lucifer bleeding to death on a nightclub floor.

'Marco shot him.' she replied as she continued to put pressure on the wound.

Soon two paramedics came screaming up beside them with a gurney, and without a moment's hesitation began to work on him.

'He's lost a'lota blood' one of them said as he and the other gently lifted Lucifer onto the bed.

Chloe nodded before watching them wheel him outside to the Ambulance. Her eyes began to well up as she watched his head limply loll from side to side with the motion of the gurney.

'He'll be fine.' said Dan as he rubbed Chloe's shoulder 'he's a stubborn bastard.'

She giggled at his words and then went about helping get the hostages out. After all of them had safely exited the club she followed him slowly out of the LUX but what greeted her was not what she expected. One of the paramedics was pumping oxygen into Lucifer whilst the other was doing compressions.

'No,' she breathed as started to run to his side, only to be stopped by Dan's firm grip 'LUFIFER.' She screamed as tears freely ran down her cheeks.

'Let them work.' said Dan as she fought to restrain her.

She managed to shrug him off though and sprinted to her companion's side.

'You can't leave me now, not now you ass.' She said she grabbed his hand.

She stared at the monitor as the line that indicated he was still with her remained flat.

'Stand clear M'am' said a voice beside her as he placed two paddles on Lucifers now bare chest.

She watched in horror as he shocked him, Lucifer's body jumping as the jolt of electricity flowed through him. Still nothing. The paramedic shouted clear again and once again shocked the angel and was this time rewarded with a heartbeat.

'Oh god,' whispered Chloe as her legs gave way beneath her.

'Come on, we'll follow them in the car.' said Dan as he pulled her to her feet.

All the detective could do was a nod as she let her ex-husband lead her to the car. She didn't speak as they drove, sirens blaring behind the ambulance. Her stomach dropped as she remembered that they had left Eve behind at the club, she was going to be worried about what was happening. Why hadn't he begun to heal when they'd wheeled him away? All the questions whirled around in her head and she felt like she could scream. The reasons she pulled away from him seemed inconsequential now. After a short drive, they arrived at the hospital, and she stood there and watched as they wheeled him in, one paramedic keeping the pressure on his wound as the other continued to pump air into his starved lungs. Time seemed to slow down as Chloe ran after him. She felt like she was surrounded by water and every step forward was a fight.

'M'am, you can't go in with him.' said a nurse as she grabbed the detective by the shoulders.

'I have to be with him. It's my fault he's here.' she stuttered as she pushed against her grip.

'Please, we will bring you news as soon as we have any.' the nurse finished as she turned around and walked through the double doors that Lucifer had just been taken through.

'Oh god… oh god…' said Chloe as she paced in the hall, and Dan watched her in disbelief. How had this man drawn her in, acted in any way to make her care for him?

'They're going to figure it out.' she said suddenly as she turned to Espinoza, her eyes wide.

'Figure out what?' he quizzed.

'That he's the devil.'

'Oh come on, this is no time to joke Chloe.' said Dan as he huffed and turned to leave.

'No Dan… he really is the devil.' she said as she grabbed his arm 'I saw his face.'

Dan looked at Chloe's hand around his arm and then at her. There was not a drop of anything but the truth in her words or her expression.

"What? How is that possible?' He whispered, grabbing Chloe and pulling her into a corner 'How can you be around him if that's true?'

'Because he's a good man Dan.' she replied, tears streaming, eyes puffy 'he never chose to be what he is. He was cast out and forced to punish people.'

'So the devil is just misunderstood?' Replied Espinoza sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her.

'Yes, exactly that.' Chloe replied as she shrugged herself out of his grip 'You need to stop blaming him for your problems, Dan. It's not his fault Charlotte is dead, its Pierce's, he pulled the trigger not Lucifer'

'If it wasn't for the multitude of things he has done, she wouldn't be dead.' he replied, his eyes now prickled with fresh tears.

'You should leave.' she spat as she turned and walked to the window that looking into the room where they were now working to save Lucifers life.

'Chloe?'

'GO!' She shouted, turned to look at him with anger filled eyes.

Dan turned to leave, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the sound of Chloe's quiet sobs as she stood and watched the doctors work. He walked to her side, his eyes catching the sight of Lucifer laying there, tubes everywhere as they fought to stop the bleeding. A thick tube protruded from his mouth as a machine breathed for him.

'Oh my god.' said Dan as he stared at the horror of what was happening in front of him. Despite his differences with lucifer he never wished to see him like this.

Chloe looked at him, her expression desperate and Dan took her in his arms. Holding her close as she wept.

'He's going to be okay Chloe, he's strong. Freakishly so. He will be just fine.' he said as he kissed her head, eyes fixed on Lucifer and he found himself praying for him.

'You should call Amenadiel.' said the detective suddenly, 'he should be here.'

Dan nodded, nothing else needed to be said and so he stepped outside taking out his phone, dreading the conversation that he was about to have. After a while Chloe couldn't stand watching as they worked to save her partner's life and so she slumped to the floor, resting her head against the wall behind her. She then found herself praying, praying to who she now knew to be Lucifer's actual father to spare him.

'Please… I know I have no right to ask this seeing as I have never put much stock in you before.' she said quietly 'He's your son, don't let him die.'

With that, a doctor came out from the room and Chloe jumped to her feet.

'How is he?'

'He's stable.' started the Doctor, his clothes covered in blood 'we lost him again for a moment there, he's currently hooked up to a ventilator. He's lost a lot of blood and the bullet did a lot of damage. We have done all we can so now all there is to do now is wait for him to wake up.'

'Can I see him?' asked the detective, her hand together as she pleaded with him.

'Soon, we are going to move him to a room. You can see him then.' Replied the doctor as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Chloe nodded and thanked him before going to find Dan, who was outside the door on the phone. His face solemn and she knew that he was on the phone to Amenadiel. He spotted her standing there and nodded at her in acknowledged as he finished the call.

'Amenadiel is on his way.' said Dan as he walked up to her.

'He's here.' Said Chloe as she nodded towards the angel behind him.

'How is that possible?' he said in disbelief.

'He's an Angel Dan.'

'How is he? Hows Lucifer?' Said Amenadiel as he reached the two Detectives.

'He's stable. They lost him on the table but got him back. He's currently intubated and its now just a case of waiting for him to wake up. They have done what they can for him Amenadiel, but he's not out of the woods yet.' replied Chloe.

'Take me to him.' said the Angel sternly, no emotion seemed to cross his features.

Chloe nodded and lead him through the doors, and after asking someone where he had been taken they finally arrived at Lucifer's room. His skin almost as white as the sheets beneath him. His chest was bear but for the dressing that covered his bullet wound. The soft click of the ventilator was all that filled the room.

'Jesus Luci, what happened to you?' Said his brother as he walked to Lucifer's bedside.

'He was shot, but when they took him away he didn't heal' said Chloe, her voice shaky 'I don't understand why he didn't heal.'

They stood there for some time in silence, watching as Lucifer's chest rose and fell in time with the machine that was currently keeping him alive. It reminded Chloe of when she saw Malcolm laying there, she wondered if Lucifer would end up the same way but she soon shook that idea from her head and sat herself in the chair beside his bed and took his hand in hers.

'I'm not going to leave you.' she whispered to him as she brought his hand to her cheek.

Amenadiel watched her with him and smiled. He knew now that if Lucifer made it, they would be okay. His eyes flicked to the ceiling as he looked to his father for an answer to why Luci was laying here being kept alive by machines, but he knew that he wouldn't get an answer. He never did and he never would and so he sat himself down in the other chair in the corner of the room. Together they waited, for some sign that Lucifer was still with them.

§

Well, there is the first chapter of this new fic. I hope you enjoyed it and I will get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Things Change

Wow, thank you so much for the feedback that you all gave me on my first chapter. Here is the next one as promised. Hope you enjoy!

§

Things Change

They sat there for days and Lucifer made no signs of getting any better. The more time went on, the more the doctors felt that he was unlikely to make a recovery, but Chloe would not accept that. She sat there and prayed every night that he would be spared, but she was rewarded with nothing. The clicks of the ventilator seemed deafening as she sat there, eyes fixed on the tube that protruded from his pale lips, breathing for him. His eyes were still beneath their lids and she wondered if he could hear her. Amenadiel came and went from the hospital and others came to visit too. Dan had come by a few times and Linda had visited almost everyday, even Trixie had come by and his room was littered with pictures she had drawn him, but Chloe was a constant. Despite the doctors telling her she needed to leave, she used her cop card to stay. She couldn't leave him alone, he had been there when she had woken, she would make sure that she was there when he did. If he did. The only person that had not come by was Maze. Chloe was worried about her, she would usually be at Lucifer's side, protecting him from any danger that might come his way but right now she was nowhere to be seen. No one had heard from her in days.

'How's he doing?' asked a familiar voice, pulling Chloe from her reverie.

'Uh, um still no change.' she replied, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

'Ahh Chlo I'm sorry.' They replied, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

'Dan you don't have to keep coming here.' said the detective as she leant back in her chair.

'You should go home and get some sleep Chloe. Trixie is sick of staying with me' joked Dan as he stood from his chair 'Come on he's not going to wake up any time soon. Go home, get some sleep. Have a proper shower.'

'I am not leaving him Dan. If he wakes I want to be there.' she replied, not taking her eyes off of the angel.

'Let Eve take care of him. She's been desperate to see him but feels like she can't'

'I'm not stopping her.' spat Chloe in reply.

'I'll let her know then.' Replied Dan plainly as he walked towards the door.

'Great yeah, I'm sure he will appreciate her coming.' Chloe said, but Dan could tell she didn't mean a word.

He left then without uttering another syllable and once again the room was silent. She focused on the uniform rise and fall of his body breathing with the machine. She ran her fingers over his chiseled chest, his skin was clammy to her touch but she could feel his heart still beating. It was faint but there, he was still with her.

'Lucifer, you need to stop this now. You're an Angel, you shouldn't be hauled up in a hospital bed on life support.' she said as brushed a loose piece of hair back from his face 'I'm sorry for the way I acted, for what I did to you.'

She paused, standing up so that she was stood over him, her face just centimetres away from his. Her breath hitched in her throat as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her tired eyes.

'Please don't leave me now.' she whispered as she kissed his forehead, scrunching her eyes as the tears pushed there way through.

The room was suddenly filled with alarms and the detectives heart dropped to the floor. She was pulled away by hands that came out of nowhere. She watched as doctors and nurses swarmed him, his body jolting as one tried to shock him back to life, another pumping air. Together they were fighting to bring him back and Chloe could do nothing but watch. She sunk to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as they shocked him again and again but the alarms continued to blare. Finally after what felt like an eternity the sweet sound that indicated a heartbeat filled the air and Chloe let out a breath of relief. Slowly the people that brought him back began to leave, just one nurse remained who was going about reconnecting his ventilator. Soon she left too and the detective was once again left with Lucifer, his hair was ruffled from the commotion that had just occurred. She noticed that his beard was starting to grow too long, and she started to wonder whether they would let her trim it. He wouldn't like to be so scruffy, he wouldn't let it get this long.

'You can't do that to me again.' she said as she paced up and down his room.

She felt like she could not touch him, that if she did he would slip away. She went and sat in the corner of the room, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees. She watched him for hours, time seemed to become irrelevant as the minutes slipped into hours.

'You watch him like he's a fire thats about to be snuffed out.' said a Doctor as he pulled her back to the real world.

All Chloe could do was give him a weak smile as she stretched her tired legs. She was surprised when he handed her a hot paper cup, the smell of coffee hit her and she looked at him with questioning eyes.

'I thought you could do with a pick me up.' he said kindly as he grabbed Lucifer's chart from the base of his bed.

'Thank you.' she replied as she blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip, the taste dancing on her tongue and she closed her eyes enjoying the small moment of pleasure it gave her.

'He must mean a lot to you, for you to remain by his side.' he said as he went about doing his checks.

'He's my partner.' she replied plainly.

'He's more than that though isn't her,' he paused, tilting his head and taking in her expression 'i've seen the way you look at him.'

She didn't respond, just kept her gaze fixed on her companion. With that he smiled and left, but she was not alone for long as soon the room was filled with the shrieks of Eve as she threw herself onto Lucifer's prone form.

'Oh my god Lucifer, what's happening to you?' She said softly, stroking his cheek as she took his hand in hers 'What are they saying?' she asked as she turned to look at the Detective.

'They are saying that he is stable, but that he is unlikely to recover from his wounds.' started Chloe, wrapping her around arms around her as she stepped towards Eve 'we lost him a few hours ago but they managed to bring him back.'

Eve shook her head in disbelief, not accepting what Chloe had just told her. She placed a kiss on his cheek, tears tracing down hers as she buried her head in his chest.

'He's strong though, and I know that he will fight as hard as he can to get back to me... I mean to us.' Stuttered Chloe as she walked up beside the dark haired woman.

Eve nodded at her and gave her a weak smile before sitting herself down on the edge of the seat placed beside his bed. Clasping his hand in hers, she kissed it gently and watched him for some time. Not a word was spoken between them and soon Eve was moved on by a nurse, she tried to protest but lost that fight and Chloe did little to stop it. She felt a small pang of guilt that her badge was the only thing that stopped the Doctors from moving her on too but it was not enough to force her hand. Secretly she wanted to keep him to herself, so that she could protect him. And then another day passed and she found herself sleeping in a chair again.

The next morning she was woken by the sound of her daughters voice, as she sat there chatting away to Lucifer.

'Morning Mommy.' she said sweetly as she grinned at the Detective before continuing her one sided conversation with the unconscious angel beside her.

'Morning sweetie, wheres your dad?' said Chloe as she rubbed her tired eyes before scanning the room for Dan.

'He's gone to get coffee, so he told me to watch Lucifer whilst you slept.' she replied as she scribbled away at a piece of paper on the edge of Lucifer's bed.

'What you drawing baby?' she asked as she wandered towards her daughter.

'Just something for Lucifer, I thought he would like it for when he woke up.' she stated.

Chloe looked over her daughters shoulder at the masterpiece that she was creating and a small smile crossed her lips. It was of the three of them. Chloe and Lucifer were holding hands whilst, Trixie was stood in front of them.

'That's lovely Monkey.' she said as she placed a kiss on the top of her head, before stepping out of the room for a moment. Everything was becoming too much for her to handle.

'Hey I grabbed you one too.' said Dan as he strolled up beside her, handing her the coffee 'you okay?'

'He almost died again yesterday, and all i could do was stand there and watch.' she said, one hand covering her eyes as she fought to keep her composure.

'Shit, what are the doctors saying?' he asked as he looked at Lucifer through the room window.

'Nothing really, but i know that they're hiding something.

Dan thought long and hard about what to say to her, because he himself didn't know what was going to happen.

'Amenadiel and I have been looking for answers to why Lucifer is.. well you know and we're coming up blank' said Dan as he leant against the wall beside her 'he's been to the silver city seeking answers but no one seems to be able to supply him with any.'

'So what he's just mortal now?' Growled the detective before taking a gulp from her coffee.

"I don't know what to tell you Chlo.' he replied, his eyes sad.

'Seems no one does.' she finished before walking back in to Lucifer's room and propping herself on the edge of his bed.

'Mum do you think Lucifer is going to get better?' quizzed Trixie as she finished her drawing.

'I don't know monkey.'

'But you got shot and you got better.' replied the child as she jumped up from her seat and stuck her latest picture next to the many others she had done.

'Well baby, Lucifer was shot a little worse than I was so its taking him a little longer to get better.' she paused, unsure what to say next 'we need to prepare ourselves for the possibility that he won't get better.'

Trixie look at her mother with an expression that the detective had never seen before, not even when Maze had insulted her. It was a look of genuine heartbreak. Chloe pulled her daughter in close and the two of them sobbed together, but were pulled out of their shared sorrow by choking. Lucifer's eyes wide as he choked on the tube down his throat.

'Go get help baby.' Said the detective before she leapt to her partners side in an attempt to calm him 'shhhh you're going to be okay.'

With that he relaxed to her touch. Their eyes locked as she gripped his hand tightly in hers. Did this mean that he was going to be okay, that they were going to be okay?

§

Well, there it is, hope you liked the latest chapter. Let me know what you think.


	3. Truth

I just want to start by thanking everyone for their awesome feedback. I am amazed how this stories been received and i hope that this chapter will whet your appetites. Enjoy

§

Truth

The emotion that Lucifer felt was panic, why couldn't he breath? Then the pain hit him. He could hear a soft voice consoling him and he allowed his eyes to travel toward the sound. There she was. As beautiful as the day he first set eyes on her and his heart raced as he drunk her in. He could hear her telling him to stay calm and so he allowed himself to relax. He eyes then flick down, seeing the large clear tube that protruded from his mouth, was he hooked up to a ventilator? Chloe stroked his arm as she noticed that he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. A doctor came storming into the room, little Trixie hot on his heels with teary eyes.

'Okay sir keep calm, I'm going to take this tube out okay?' He said as he placed one hand on Lucifer's shoulder and the other grabbed the tube 'Cough for me.' he stated as he began to pull.

Lucifer obliged and gasped as he was finally able to take a breath on his own. The first thing he noticed was that his mouth was as dry as paper and his throat hoarse.

'Water.' he mouthed as he weakly brought his fingers to his lips.

Trixie hopped to the jug that sat on the table beside the angels bed and poured some into the glass that was adjacent to it. Nodding her head in satisfaction she then hopped onto Lucifers bed and brung the glass to his lips. He sipped it slowly then smiled at her, an action he immediately regretted as she threw her arms around him. Chloe giggled to herself as Lucifer looked at her daughter the way he always did, and she knew that he had come back to her.

'Be careful, you may tear his stitches.' Said the Doctor as he let out a chuckle at the scene that unfolded in front of him.

'Sorry.' said the girl as she pulled away, gave lucifer a small kiss on the cheek and then hopped off the bed and onto her mum's lap.

The doctor gave the angel a quick once over before leaving the trio alone. Lucifer sat and stared at the ceiling for a long while, confused as to why he had just woken up in a hospital bed attached to a machine that had been keeping him alive. His gaze turned to the Detective who was looking at him with bright eyes, her smile touching them. He could not smile. All he could do was ponder why he was here, why he was so weak and why he was in so much pain.

'Sweetie, why don't you go see if there's a shop that sells some candy hey?' Said Chloe as she gave Trixie some money and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The child leaped up and sprinted out of the room without hesitation. They sat in silence for a while before finally, the officer broke it.

'I'm so happy you're awake, you gave us quite a scare.' she said as she stood and walked to his side.

He looked at her quizzically, confusion etched into his face.

'You have been out for almost two weeks.' she said as she stroked his stubbly cheek.

'What?' he said suddenly, 'hu… how is that possible?' he finished, his voice still rough.

'Your wounds were really bad Lucifer, it looked for a while like you weren't going to make it.' she replied, her voice shaking slightly.

Lucifer's mouth moved but no words came out. It was like his words, things that had always come easily to him had gone and left him high and dry and all he could do was stare at Chloe in disbelief.

'You've come back to me now though, you're going to get better.' Chloe mumbled as she took his hand in hers and kissing it.

Lucifer continued to stare at her, his eyes fixed on hers as she perched herself on the edge of his bed and leaned in closer, their faces but a few mere inches from each other. His lips parted slightly as he looked at hers. Then, she kissed him. Closing his eyes, he savored the moment, but it was over so quickly.

'I'm so sorry.' she said as he pulled back to look at him 'I'm so sorry for everything.'

Lucifer looked at her with his big brown eyes, a small smile cracked from the corner of his lips as he watched her cheeks grow pinker. She looked away awkwardly as she caught him looking at her. With one swift movement he pulled her towards him with one finger beneath her chin, he kissed her passionately. It lasted longer this time and they drank each other in. They were interrupted by the surprised gasp of Eve as she entered the room.

'Oh… uh… I'm sorry to interrupt. I just came to see how Lucifer was doing. Seems I came at a bad time.' she stuttered as she turned to leave.

'No it's okay, I need to see where Trixie has gotten to anyway.' said the detective as she got up, placing a peck on the angel's lips before slipping out of the room.

An awkward silence clung to the air for a long while, before Eve finally spoke.

'It's good to see you awake.' she said as she perched herself on the chair at his bedside.

Lucifer nodded and gave her a weak smile, unsure what to say to the first-ever woman and so they sat in awkward silence, the odd glance at each other here and there was all that passed between them for some time.

'You told me that what was between you was over.' she finally said, a touch of bitterness in her tone.

'Eve, I can't help how I feel for her.' he replied, before coughing. wincing at the pain it brought with it.

'And how do you feel about her?' she asked as she edged in closer.

'I uh…' suddenly he didn't know what to say, it was something that he had never admitted out loud before and it certainly wasn't something that he wanted to admit to the wrong person.

He struggled to find the right words, but when she came back into view, standing in the doorway, an image of perfection and all of a sudden the words were so clear.

'I love her…' he paused as his eyes locked with hers 'I love you, Chloe Decker.'

She choked in surprise at his works as she brought her trembling fingers to her lips and smiled at him. Eve turned and look at the detective, eyes wide.

'Well I should get out of your hair.' she said suddenly as she leaped from her chair 'It was nice seeing you again Lucifer, have a nice life.' she finished before storming past Chloe.

Neither of them seemed to notice, their attentions were fixed on each other.

'You love me?' she said as she stood there frozen to the spot.

'Yes.' he replied as he smiled.

She let out a small giggle of glee before leaping to his bedside, kissing him sweetly.

'Wheres the child?' Asked the Angel

'Dan picked her up.' Replied Chloe, resting her forehead against his.

'Chloe…' said Lucifer, his tone changing from one of elation to fear.

The detective opened her eyes and pulled herself away, taking in Lucifer's changed features. His skin had gone grey and his breathing had become uneven.

'Lucifer what's wrong?' she asked as she cupped his face in her hands.

He didn't respond as alarm bells began to scream around her. His face scrunched in pain as his back arched in pain, screaming out as he looked at her with his dark brown eyes. The look that filled them was one if fear and acceptance and for a moment they held it before they rolled back into his head and his body went limp in her arms.

'No… no no no you can't leave me not now.' she said as she shook him.

Hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of the room. Once again she was forced to watch doctors work on him from a window. It was the same, a nurse pumping air into his lungs as another doctor placed the paddles onto his bare chest, shouting clear before shocking his still heart. Lucifer's body jumped over and over as they attempted to shock him back to life. This time however didn't end the same as it had before, this time they were not rewarded with a beep from the monitor to say that the angel was stable. No, this time that line remained flat. So she watched as the doctor ordered everyone to stop working, looking at the clock on the wall to check the time as another pulled Lucifer's blanket up so that it covered his lifeless face.

'No' whispered Chloe as she watched the nurses turn off the machines around him.

'Ma'm.' Came a voice from beside her 'I'm so sorry, we did all we could, but… we lost him.'

She did not reply, she stood there staring at the bed through the window. This wasn't happening, the devil doesn't die from a gunshot wound, he's the devil, this was impossible. Wasn't it?. She did didn't make eye contact with the doctor, just brushed passed him and into the Angel's room. She pulled down the blanket to reveal his face. He looked so peaceful, but that gave Chloe no comfort. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be. She did not cry, she just stood there and stared at his expressionless features, her hand stroking his stubbly cheek.

'I love you too.' she whispered, before breaking down.

Collapsing to the floor as her legs could no longer take her weight. Then she held nothing back, her sobs wracking her entire body. He had told her the one thing she had longed him to utter, and now he lay there dead before her.

What was she supposed to do now?

§

Well, sorry that took so long, I promise that I won't end it here. I hope that you enjoyed the next installment and I will try to update it soon! Please let me know what you think.


	4. Miracles

Sorry, this had taken so long, I hope you enjoy.

Miracle 

Lucifer' body lay there still, and Chloe shook her head in disbelief. This wasn't happening, he's an angel he can just die from a gunshot wound. One of the nurses pulled the sheet covering his legs up so that it covered his face also and this brought Chloe to her knees. One nurse placed a comforting hand on both her shoulders as she openly wept.

'We will give you a minute.' said the nurse and she slowly shrank to meet Chloe's' eyes and the Detective nodded as she smiled weakly at her.

Chloe's breathing hitched in her throat as she stumbled clumsily towards the angel's bed. She was lost for what to say and so no words left her loop. A figure entered the room sometime later and gasped at the sight in front of them and this drew the detectives attention and she turned to see Amenadiel. He was a still as a statue, his eyes wide as tears began to pool in them.

'Brother…' he sobbed as he sprinted to his side and pulled down the thin sheet that hid Lucifer away from prying eyes of passers-by finally he turned to look at Chloe who was still stood there silent. 'What happened?' he asked as he motioned towards his brother with one hand.

'I don't know, one minute we were talking and then in less than a second he was crashing.' she said, her shoulders shaking as she fought not to break down again.

With that response Amenadiel closed his eyes, raising his head towards the ceiling and Chloe knew he was praying. Part of her thought that maybe just maybe if she prayed hard enough too that she might be able to convince Lucifer's father that he deserved a life with her.

The silence that clung to the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and for what felt like hours she watched as the Angel prayed but nothing happened and there was no sign of life from her partner. She watched ever hopeful though, surely Lucifer couldn't die like this, this couldn't have been his intended end surely? At the hand of mankind?

'He does not answer.' said the other angel after some time 'Lucy lays here dead and the arrogant ass can't be bothered to listen.' he spat as he turned to take in the grey tone of his brother's complexion.

'You did all you could.' said Chloe softly.

'No, I will not accept this.' with that the sound of wings filled the room and Amenadiel disappeared from sight.

Chloe stood there for a little while longer. His stubble stood out in stark contrast to the paleness of his skin and with that, the detective knew that they would return soon to take him away. She wished to know what to say or do, but part of her still couldn't believe that he was dead. Never again would he smile at her, touch her, kiss her. He was gone, and with that realization, she walked slowly to his bedside and sat herself down next to his prone form.

'I feel like a fool for not telling you sooner how I felt. Why did it have to take you getting shot for me to admit to myself that I still loved you?' she mentally scolded herself for this and too his hand which was not starting to go cold and that made her heart sink even more. His touch had always been warming and welcoming and she longed for that again.

For a while she once again sat there and said nothing, taking in all his features, almost like she was painting a picture so that she could not forget his features. Still clutching his hand in hers she allowed the tears to return and she sobbed openly, not caring who saw her at this point. She had lost the man she loved, he was gone and he was never coming back.

'I love you Lucifer, I am sorry that it has taken me so long to admit that to you. I don't think I really knew myself until I saw you there, whilst that machine had pumped air into your lungs. I saw how fragile you were, and I knew that there was a chance that I might lose you. Those circumstances really made me realize how deeply I felt for you and that… that well I love you.' She finished.

'We let not make a habit of this then.' Said a voice suddenly causing the detective to leap from her skin.

It had come from Lucifer and slowly he cracked his eyes open, wincing as the pain of his wound hit him. Chloe gasped in shock and rang the bell frantically as she pulled the angel into and embrace before kissing him passionately. Doctors and nurses filled the room, all taken aback from what had happened.

'This never happens.' said one 'Gods watching over you.' said another.

Lucifer and Chloe just looked at each other and smirked. The angel was relieved to be hooked back up to the morphine, as he was back from the dead but still had a bullet hole in his stomach. After some time the medical personnel left and once again the two were left alone.

'Where ever Amenadiel went it must have worked.' She said as she pulled him into another embrace and plastered him in kisses.

Lucifer chuckled to himself as he smiled at her. What she didn't know was that he knew he had been dead, that he had been able to see himself laying there as she had wept. He decided though that she didn't need to know that and so he just let her coo over him, savorings the love that she gave him.

'I dread to think what Amenadiel agreed to on my behalf.' said Lucifer finally, he remembered the first time he had died to a bullet to the gut.

'What do you mean?' she quizzed as she scrunched her eyes in confusion.

'Father never does anything without a price. When Malcolm shot me I begged him to spare your life, promised that I would do whatever he wanted, and in death, I returned to hell to see mothers door open and then I awoke and I knew that that was his price.' he said as he looked down.

'You died when Malcolm shot you?' she said suddenly and Lucifer remembered that she wasn't aware of that piece on the information.

'Oh, well yes I did die but it wasn't for that long. I was resurrected and allowed to save you on the terms that I returned my mother to hell.' he finished as he tilted his head to look at her and smile.

'You lay there dying and all you wanted to do was save me?' she pushed further and she gripped his hand firmly.

'I will always put you before myself.' he said, his face changing from one of smiles to seriousness 'You will always be my priority. That will never change.'

With that Chloe leaped from her chair again and kissed him again, her lips lingering over his for a moment 'and you will be mine.' she said as she kissed him again. 'You, Trixie, you're all I need.' She said rested her forehead against his.

'I guess I can protect the Urchin too.' he jested as he smirked at her, he may not have a love for children but he would die before he let something happen to her and she knew that. He had come to care for her in his own kind of way.

'Well you should get some rest.' said the detective as she noticed that his eyes had become to get heavy 'i'll be here when you wake up, there's no way I'm letting you leave me again.' she said with a smirk as she sat back in her chair and watched as the angel lost his battle with consciousness.

She smiled and watched him as he slept, the beep from his heart monitor filled the room and it slowly lulled her too into a deep slumber. She hasn't realized until now how tired she had been and she welcomed it with open arms, knowing that Lucifer would be waiting for her also when she woke up.

§

Another week passes and Lucifer made good progress, so much so that he had managed to convince the detective to take him home as he has promised to remain in bed at home. Chloe stayed with him, enjoying taking care of him and there we occasions where Trixie came, over too where she relished the chance to play doctor. Another few weeks passed and the angel began to heal, gradually able to walk around without clutching to his stomach or limping from the pain. He enjoyed walking to Chloe beside him every morning, something that he had never much cared for as he has always preferred to have his bed to himself. Eve appeared to be long gone, and part of him found himself hoping that she had found somewhere safe to stay. This particular morning he woke to Chloe's face directly in front of his, her lips looked perfect, her hair slightly messy, wearing one of his shirts, all of it together painted a picture of perfection to him and he wanted to savor every moment, because how long would this happiness really last? Secretly he knew that something was coming to ruin this happy life he now possessed. Shaking that thought out of his head he leaned in and kissed her, wincing slightly as the movement caused him slight pain. The kiss woke the detective and she blinked at him like a newborn as her eyes attempted to focus themselves until finally she was met by his smiling face looking at her. She smiled back, stroking his cheek with her fingers.

'Morning my angel.' she said as she kissed him again and slowly crawled out of the bed in search of coffee.

'My angel?' he quizzed and he grabbed onto the shirt she wore and pulled her back into the bed, pinning her right arm down with his left as he stared her down and laughed.

'Well you are one technically.' she shrugged as she held in a chuckle 'and you're mine so I was just station fact.' she said in a matter of fact tone that made the angel's heart race with a mixture of excitement and desire. Leaning in he kissed her passionately, the hand pinning her down now pulled her in closer as the kiss intensified. Sadly though it was interrupted by his wound sending a pang of pain through his body causing him to grab hold of his abdomen before looking into her eyes again.

'Mine.' was all he said as he smiled at her and allowed her to kiss him again before springing yo her feel and skipping to the coffee machine. As he watched her brew the morning drink his mind was taken back the night before when his brother had decided to pay them a visit.

'What did it cost?' he had asked him 'my life must have come at some sort of price?" he had pushed further

'He didn't wish for you to die a mortals death Lucy.' was Amenadiel's reply but the angel knew that to be a lie.

'Tell me the truth, what does father want in return for my life?' he paused awaiting his brothers reply 'i was a dead brother. Well and truly worm food so you must have offered him something in return for throwing my back into this dashing meat suit.

'I promised him that you would return to hell once you were healed.' he had said suddenly, and Lucifer looked at him with brown eyes wide.

'Your promised him what?'

'He was willing to bring you back but felt that you should heal from your wounds to avoid suspicion. However he wants you fulling hell again as soon as you are able.' the angel had replied, his eyes avoiding his brothers and fixing on a loose thread on the stitching of Lucifer's couch.

'What about Chloe? I am finally with the woman I love.' he replied as had looked at her pouring herself a scotch 'What if I don't.'

'Then you will once again die.' was his reply, rendering the Lucifer mute as he had no idea how to respond.

and so back to the present day he sat there and wondered how long he had left with her before he was fulled healed and able to rule over hell again. Whats ricking death worth it just for a little more time with her? He did not know, all he did know was that there was no way he could leave, now now, not when he finally had everything he ever wanted.

§

Well there it is, sorry i took so long I have been buried in work and wedding stuff that I haven't had much time to write and then to top it all off i was involved in an accident that scrambled my brain and so I have only really just been able to keep my concentration long enough to write. Let me know what you think.


	5. The Choice

So sorry once again that this too so long. Lots to do, so little time. Hope you like the latest instalment of this story, will probably try and wrap it up soon though. Too many sorties on the go haha! Enjoy

§

The Choice

Amenadiel's words floated around in Lucifer's brain as he watched Chloe approach him, her hair down and bouncing around her shoulders. He smiled as he drank in the sight of her, his heart racing in his chest as she sat down on a stool beside him. It had been a few weeks since he had gotten out of the hospital, his wound was healing but only he and his brother knew what it meant once he was fully recovered.

'So, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?' she jested as she nudged him slightly.

'Well, it will cost you a cheeky kiss.' he replied, smirking back at her.

With that, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Lucifer cupped her face with his hands, pulling her in closer. As they pulled away, she looked deeply into his dark brown eyes, her smile reaching hers.

'Well I think that kiss certainly warrants a drink in repayment.' he said, chuckling to himself.

'I'm glad you think so.' she replied as she watched him poor some whiskey into a glass beside his.

For the last week, she had stayed with him most nights. They talked for hours about everything from likes and dislikes to whether or not the detective wanted to get married again. Lucifer felt himself falling harder and harder for her, and the more he did, the harder it was for him to come to a decision.

Hours passed and Lucifer found himself sat there watching Chloe as she slept, his eyes prickled with tears as he took in her beauty. The longer he looked the stronger the anger within him became until he could feel it bubbling at the surface. Wincing as he stood, he walked through the glass doors that lead to his balcony. The sky was heavy with thick grey clouds that were illuminated by the lights that lit the streets below.

'Why do you have to take the only chance I have of true love away from me?.' He said eyes fixed on the street below. 'For millennia I ruled that forsaken place as you ordered. I gave my life over to punishing those that deserved it. I still do that now, here on earth.'

Lucifer paused as his eyes trailed upwards, fixing on a small crack in the clouds that allowed one lonely star to shine through.

'Why won't you let me be happy?' he paused again, tears falling freely down his cheeks 'I won't go back… I won't!' he shouted, his body shaking.

'Lucifer?' said a voice from behind him.

The angel turned around to see a confused detective stood in the doorway. He shook more as the tears continued to run down his cheeks.

'What do you mean you won't go back?' she quizzed as she stepped towards him 'to hell?'

Lucifer nodded at her, his eyes dropping to her hands as she took his in hers.

'My brother made a deal with my father.' he started, pausing when his voice began to wobble 'My father saved me on the proviso that I return to hell.'

'What?… No.' She said as she shook her head.

'I must return once I am fully healed.' he continued as he looked into her eyes.

'No… no, you can't leave me now. Not when I just got you back.' she said as she began to sob.

Lucifer pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as they wept together.

'I will find a way, I won't accept this.' he stated as he kissed the top if her head.

Chloe nodded and they then stood there holding each other until both felt so tired that they both retired. The detective cuddled in close to the angel as they slept, holding each other tight in the hope that they wouldn't lose one another.

The morning sun poked through the curtains and illuminated Lucifers bedroom, causing the detective to shield her eyes from the sudden bright light. She shifted herself, placing her hand on her lovers belly as she kissed his cheek but he did not wake. Her hand suddenly felt warm and sticky and she look down to see her palm and his stomach covered in blood from his wound that was now bleeding freely.

'Oh god no.' she whispered as she tried to shake him awake but still he didn't stir.

Lucifer's skin was white as a sheet and he breathing with shaky and uneven. Chloe's quickened as she began to panic, fumbling around for her phone as she put pressure on his wound. She dialed the last number dialed which happened to be Dan. She didn't know why she called him but as the phone rang she watched the angels chest rise and fall with each laboured breath.

'Dan…' she mumbled as her ex answered his phone 'Call Amenadiel… Lucifer, he's dying.'

'Okay… keep calm, call an ambulance, I'll sort the big guy.' he replied calmly down the phone.

Chloe then called an ambulance, her voice shaking as she watched the man she loved slip away from her again. Minutes passed that felt like hours but the EMT's arrived and began to work on Lucifer, pulling Chloe back so they had room to work. The detective fell down into a chair in the corner of the room as she watched history repeat its self. She knew why this was happening but she could do nothing to stop it, she would have nothing to offer in place of his life.

'He's crashing.' said one of the medics as the fumbled about in their pack and Chloe threw her head into her hands.

Amenadiel burst into the room, his eyes wide as he saw the to paramedics attempt to shock his brother back to life. His gaze then drawn to the detective who was sat on the edge of her seat, her palms together as if she was praying and he knew in that moment why all this was happening. He quickly ducked out of the room and disappeared before anyone saw that he had even arrived.

'We have sinus rhythm.' said one of the EMTs as they looked at the other before placing an oxygen mask over the angel's mouth.

'Oh thank god.' Chloe breathed as she watched them slide the still unconscious lucifer onto a stretcher.

She looked out the window at the clouded sky.

_Please don't take him from me _she thought as she stood and looked back at the medics.

'How did this happen?' one asked as they approached her.

'He has shot a few weeks ago. I woke up this morning and his wound seemed to have re-opened.' she replied as she fought to keep calm.

'Ma'am. He has heavy internal bleeding. Its not just his bullet wound that's re-opened. It appears to be all the damage that was inflicted when he was shot.' he replied 'We need to get him to a hospital now! He's lost a lot of blood.'

She nodded and then followed the medics as they pushed the stretcher towards the lift. When they reached the bottom Dan was stood there waiting, the look of shock on his face at lucifers condition nearly sent Chloe over the edge.

'What happened?' he asked as he grabbed Chloe's arm.

'We woke up this morning and he was bleeding so badly.' she replied, tears still trailing down her cheeks.

The idea of them together pained Dan a little but he pushed passed it and pulled Chloe into a hug.

'Ma'am are you coming?' asked one of the medics and Chloe quickly dashed after them.

Dan had a mixture of emotions wash over him as he saw them wheel Lucifer out of Lux towards the ambulance parked outside. Part of him still blamed him for what happened to Charlotte and was glad that he was suffering but another part of him hoped that he would be okay. For Chloe's sake. The detective jumped into the back of the ambulance after her partner, she couldn't believe this was happening again. She knew in her heart of hearts though that this was all because Lucifer said he would not leave her, and so she inwardly cursed the angels father. The vehicle sped off, sirens blaring as they dashed through the streets towards the hospital.

'Hold on Lucifer, hold on please.' she begged as she held his limp hand in hers.

All the while Amenadiel was pleading with his father to let his brother live, but not only just live, to spend his days with Chloe.

'I will do anything Dad, just left them be happy.' he pleaded.

The stretcher that held Lucifer pushed the hospital doors open with a bang as they rushed the angel in, the gauze over his wound now completely soaked through in blood.

'What do we have?' Asked a Doctor as they ran to his side.

'Gun shot victim, heavy internal bleeding. Crashed when we arrived but we managed to shock him back.' replied the Paramedic.

'Hey this guy was discharged two weeks ago!' stated the doctor.

'Yeah, not sure how but his wounds appear to have re-opened.' replied the medic as they pushed him into an operating room, leaving Chloe behind.

Just like that, she was hit with Deja Vu. She just prayed that Lucifer would make it.

§

Apologies that this took so long. Unfortunately, I lost my grandmother a few weeks ago and have had no time to write. I hope this update has been worth the wait. Will probably wrap it up in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!


	6. Does Love Conquer All?

Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter. Here is the final chapter. All shall be revealed.

Enjoy!

§

Does Love Conquer All?

Once again that detective was sat at Lucifer's bedside in a small room that was filled with the beeps of various machines. These beeps were the only thing telling her that the man she loved was still with her. She wondered where Amenadiel was, whether Dan had managed to get hold of him to tell him that his brother was fighting to stay alive again. She stared at the tube that was breathing for the angel, her heart sank as she watched the uniform rise and fall of his chest.

'How can you go from almost healed to dying again just because of something you said?' she quizzed the unconscious man, her eyes then travelling up 'he isn't willing to go back to hell and be miserable so you make him suffer is that it?' she spat.

Silence was her response, the soft clicking of the ventilator filling her ears. She sobbed as she took Lucifer's hand in hers, kissing it gently before bringing it up to her cheek.

Hours passed, his doctor and nurses came and went, all telling her that she should go home and sleep, that there was nothing she could do for him. She refused to leave him, she knew that he wasn't going to live and she didn't want him to die alone.

All the while Amenadiel still pleaded with his father, but he gave no answer. The angel sat in the abandoned Church, tears openly streaming down his face as he rocked back and forth, hands together in prayed.

'Father, he loves her. Can you not bring yourself to let him be happy?' he said 'Has he not been punished enough for his sins?'

Still, there was silence. The angel felt his anger begin to rise as he continued to receive no reply.

'What do you want from me? What can I do or say to make you see reason?' he yelled, his tears turning from those of sorrow to rage.

His surroundings suddenly changed and he found himself surrounded by black cliffs, doors carved into the stone walls around him, ash falling from the clouded sky. He was in hell. He stepped through the narrow walkways that lead to a large open space with one single tall shard of rock at the center. As he got closer he could see what sat at the top. A stone throne.

'You want me to rule hell in his stead?' Amenadiel quizzed 'The only way that Lucifer can be with Chloe, is if I take his place as king of hell?'

His surroundings around him changed again, this time he found himself in a hospital room, the bed at its center was surrounded by doctors as they worked on reviving its occupant. It was a man, his chiseled chest jumped as the doctors shocked him, desperately trying to save him.

'Okay I'm calling it!' Stated one of the doctors as he placed the paddles back on the cart 'time of death, 7:08pm.' he finished as the nurses turned off the blaring machines. Finally they moved away enough that Amenadiel was able to see the dead mans face. It was Lucifer.

'No…' he chocked as he watched a nurse as she unhooked turned off the ventilator that had been keeping his brother alive.

'NO!' He screamed and then everything returned to normal.

He once again found himself in the abandoned church, his heart pounding from all he had just seen. Finally, his father had answered me.

'No I know what you want of me… I guess I have a decision to make.' he stated as he looked at his watch '6:59, I don't have long.' With this revelation he pushed himself away with his wings, speeding towards the hospital where his brother lay dying.

Chloe was sat staring at the still unconscious Lucifer, watching his eyelids shift as his eyes danced beneath them. She wondered if maybe he was dreaming, or he was fighting to regain consciousness and return to her.

'If you can hear me… I don't know what to do.' she sobbed 'Please don't leave me.' she pleased as her body shook as she cried.

Alarms began to blare, filling the room with noise, pulling a scream of despair from Chloe.

'No… please god no.' she begged as doctors and nurses flooded the room.

'He's crashing' said one of the nurses as she unhooked his ventilator and began to pump air into his still lungs.

'All clear.' Said a doctor as he placed two paddles on Lucifer's bare chest, and his body jumped as the electricity coursed through his body.

'Nothing, charging again.' he said as he turned the voltage up 'okay 360… clear.'

Once again Lucifer's body jumped but his heart remained still. Amenadiel charged into the room to see his vision unfolding before his eyes.

'No.' he breathed as he watched the nurse feel his brother's neck for a heart beat.

'Still no pulse.' She said as she stepped away, ready for the doctor to shock him again.

'Okay you win dad' he spat as he watched his brothers body jump again 'I'll do it… just please, save him.' he pleaded.

The nurse pumped air into his lungs again as the doctor looked at the heart monitor.

'Okay one more time.' he said as he placed the paddles down again 'Clear.'

Lucifer's body leapt from the bed once again as they electricity shot through him. This time they were rewarded with the stead beep of a pulse.

'He's back.' said the nurse as she hooked up his ventilator again.

'Oh thank god.' said the angel as he turned his head to see Chloe falling to her knees, her expression one of shock and joy.

He stepped towards her, pulling her to her feet before looking back at his bother.

'He's going to be okay Chloe, I promise.' he said as his gaze flicked back to her again 'take care of Luci for me.' he finished as he pulled her into an embrace, holding there for a moment before letting the confused woman go.

Then, he left. Leaving the detective and the Devil alone once more. She could feel her eyes getting heavy, the toll of no sleep was becoming evident. Still though she refused to leave his side, holding his hand as she sat there waiting for some sign that he was returning to her. Days passed and he slowly made more and more progress. He was taken off the ventilator and it was replaced with a nasal cannula. He was yet to wake but Chloe was hopeful, she knew that he would come back to her, he just needed to rest and heal. Her eyes grew heavy as she sat there watching his eyes, waiting for them to open but she could feel herself losing the battle to stay awake. He head bobbed as she dosed off for a moment but she was awoken by the sudden movement.

'You should sleep, I am not going anywhere.' said a quiet voice, taking the detective by surprise.

'Lucifer!' she squealed as she leapt from her chair in excitement 'you're awake!'

'Indeed I am.' he replied as he smiled at her weakly 'what happened?

'Your wounds re-opened. We nearly lost you but you came back to us.' she replied, her eyes filling with happy tears as she took his hand in hers.

'Thats not possible.' he replied as he looked at her in confusion 'why would dad let me live? I am not fulfilling my half of the agreement.'

'Perhaps he heard my prayers.' Replied Chloe as she smiled at him.

'No offense my dear but your prayers are not enough to convince dear old dad to save me.' he replied as he gingerly pushed himself up slightly.

'Let's not think about it right now.' she continued as she kissed him 'lets just celebrate the fact that you're alive and we're together.'

The angel nodded in agreement but secretly he would not drop it until he knew why he was alive. hours passed, the detective left finally to shower and change, promising Lucifer that she would be back in a few hours. Lucifer sat there alone in his room and pondered his situation.

'Glad to see you're okay Luci.' said a voice from the doorway.

'Good to see you too brother.' Replied Lucifer, as he smirked at his sibling 'have you come to tell me that I must leave for hell or I shall have a heart attack right now and die?'

'No brother you can stay' replied Amenadiel, Lucifer looking at his with a confused expression 'A new bargain has been struck.'

'What bargain?' pushed Lucifer

'It does bother matter. All that matters is that you are alive and healing.' replied Amenadiel, smiling sweetly at his fellow angel 'you can be with the woman that you love. Enjoy it… What ever you do, don't screw it up.'

Lucifer nodded at his brother, but his gut told him that there was something Amenadiel was hiding. He watched as he brother left, leaving him alone to his thoughts again. Days passed and so the hospital allowed the angel to continue his recovery at home, the detective staying with him. Trixie came and visited a few times, sitting on the bed, bugging Lucifer as he tried to sleep. When they were alone however, time seemed to slow down, savouring every minute they had together. Lucifer couldn't believe that his father would just let him live his life with Chloe. Days turned to weeks and he continued to get better, his pain was almost completely gone. Amenadiel did not visit again and Lucifer wondered if he had finally returned to Heaven as he has spoken about doing for so long. It never occurred to him that his brother now ruled hell in his place.

§

There you have it. Final chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think :)


End file.
